Kare No Loved At Last
by LustEnvyWrath
Summary: Kare No is an OCC. dealing with his internal love affair, he loves Hinata but doesn't think they'll ever be close. Till training in the woods becomes a two person experience.


Kare No  
Chapter one.  
Side note. It's rated M for a reason. Kare No is OCC

~Kare No P.O.V.~

I watched the peaceful scenery as I walked slowly towards the hot springs. I checked my surroundings, just incase a passerby sees me in the spring. I slowly removed my light but sturdy armor next was my mesh underneath, I was practically dying to plunge into the depths of the warm bubbly water. A memory of a woman I could never forget, Hinata Hyuuga.. I knew it was wrong to love such an elegant woman, how could you not. Naruto is blinded by his love for Sakura. I however was able to actually get close to Hinata, her beauty glowing in the sizzling sun. How I longed to rake my fingers through her beautiful raven hair, her milky complexion complementing her beautiful pale eyes, the beholder of Byakugan. I shook my head my brown locks covering my eyes, I instantly relaxed in the springs almost not hearing the intruder of my secret paradise. I could barely speak sudden nausea overcame my senses. I held onto the rock to my left, trying to steady my weak knees. I didn't want to be eliminated before I could reach out to Hinata and faintly ghost my fingers all over her body. As if on que Hinata comes out of the underbrush, I blushed in embarrassment as of course my manhood was hard and exposed. Sinking into the water, I stared in disbelief. "Kare No, I noticed you were training here alone." Her soft angelic voice sent shivers throughout my body. "I was curious if I may join you, I was training as well." I felt we eyes boring into my soul. "Of course Hinata.." I let her name roll out of my mouth like a purr. She smiled and slipped off her armor and mesh her wrap under neath sliding off without effort. I couldn't help but stare at her magnificent body. "Kare No its obvious you're in love with me." She smiled at my blush. "How about we talk, just you and I." I was shocked by the way she approached me, her hair swayed as she walked in the water. Her next moves shocked me, she went under the water and popped out in front of me. I looked at her tiny build, her large plump breasts glistened. Water droplets rolling slowly off. I did what I could to not force myself upon the woman I loved. "H-Hinata.." I merely whispered when she took my hand and led me to the for earth. She brought a few towels and a couple blankets. No doubt she was planning to be alone, but why did she stop for me? "Kare No, will you help me dry off?" Her voice was suddenly seductive, I never knew Hinata could act like this. I stumbled over to her she smiled which made my heart thump faster, then she wrapped a towel around my waist. I gently began to dry her hair, soft Mewls and giggles escaped her utterly beautiful lips. "Kare No you're very sweet and smart, why do you care for me." I blushed and shuffled nervously. My mouth was suddenly dry when she turned around, her damp hair clinging to her breasts and shoulders. I began to stroke her cheek soft and delicate she blushed, I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Then she stopped me and smiled. I thought for a millisecond. "Why I care for you Hinata is you're brave, beautiful, intelligent, cute, and you're full of love, you deserve to be loved." Hinata approached me fast and swift her arms snaking around my body. I stroked her hair she shivered and kissed my stomach, my tan in comparison to her creamy white skin. I just wanted her. She moved to the blankets. "Kare No! Join me!" I did as I was told and sat down leaning towards her again she allowed me to kiss her, I felt everything you're supposed to feel like fireworks and a warm feeling. I let my lips mold into hers, Hinata's hands roamed my body. She was then on top of me to my surprise, her breathing was heavy and I saw pleasure in her misty blue eyes. I couldn't help but be proud of myself pleasuring the woman I love. I picked her up off of me and laid her on the soft fabric, I didn't want to do fore play. So I skipped it, Hinata not being fazed by my action allowed me to plunge my large manhood in her tiny hole, her back arched causing her breasts to bounce. I decided to take a slow and steady approach. I hear her moan when I wiggled inside of her, I couldn't help my self anymore. She was mine now. I pulled out and pushed back in hard, her gasps only excited me further as her small walls began to squeeze my large member I looked up at her. She was silently begging for more, I smirked and rhythmically pounded her not caring who could hear her moans and groans. I groped her breasts she moaned with excitement which further pleased me, I began to slow down and I heard her sigh in dismay then suddenly she was atop of me her pale eyes staring into my blue, she rose up and slide back down I could see the pleasure in her face, I didn't stop her no this was making me harder and thicker which she loved apparently, bouncing harder and faster her breasts were out of control. I held her pleasantly plump breasts in my large hands as she slid down all the way wiggling her self around I moaned her name, she smiled and I thrusted my hips causing her to bounce up I continued to do that till she smirked and slammed her self down cause my member to travel to her womb, with the rush I came so did Hinata. I blushed raced across her face as we finished. "Kare No~~." she moaned my name while sliding off of me. I grabbed my bag and shuffled it for clothes. "I guess I'll be going Lady Hinata," she frowned. "No you'll stay and sleep with me." I smiled and she had on sexy pajamas, I soon blushed. But when we embraced I felt like nothing would stop us. Her long raven locks mingled with my brown. I kissed her hand and she snuggled in my chest. Awaiting tomorrow.


End file.
